1. Field:
The present invention relates to chuck assemblies adapted for quick engagement and disengagement of work arbors having various working tools mounted thereon. In particular, the invention, relates to chuck assemblies which exert a positive locking grip on the work arbor during rotation of the chuck assemblies.
2. State of the Art:
Various types of chuck assemblies have been utilized for securely engaging the arbor or shank of a working tool. Many attempts have been made to employ centrifugal forces inherent in the rotation of the chuck assembly for retaining the tool shank or arbor in the rotatable chuck. Representative devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 885,392; 1,990,525; 2,356,245; 2,394,861; 2,431,961; 2,495,050; 3,467,404; and 3,709,508. The centrifugally operated chuck assemblies of the above patents exert gripping forces that are wholly dependent upon and directly related to the rotational speed of the chuck. For heavily loaded tools or for low rotational speeds, or some combination thereof, such gripping forces may not be sufficient to properly secure the tool.
3. Objectives:
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a chuck assembly which is readily installed on the drive shaft of a motor to convert the motor into a versatile work center, wherein various working tools are easily, rapidly, and safely engaged to and disengaged from the chuck assembly. An additional objective is to provide a chuck assembly which utilizes positive interlocking spring actuated engagement of the arbor or shaft of the working tool, wherein centrifugal forces of the rotation of the chuck assembly provide means for locking the assembly in engagement with the arbor or shaft of the working tool.